Pretty, Pretty Princess
by Crazy13Faith
Summary: As you can see, humor fic so it isn't slash. There isn't even romance in it... Just read and see what you make of Draco...


Pretty, Pretty Princess  
  
Disclaimer: All associated with Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishing company. They also share rights with Warner Brothers. I do not own anything, with the possible exception of the warped idea. "Pretty Pretty Princess" belongs to Milton Bradly.  
  
Authors Note: I'm not sure the exact year that "Pretty Pretty Princess" was invented. I'm quite sure it was before 1999, although that's what my sister's version of the game says.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to all my siblings, Grace, Shelby, Natalie and Riley, for playing "Pretty Pretty Princes" when they should have been doing their school work and giving me this fantastic idea. Special thanks to Grace for her never ending devotion to Draco Malfoy and allowing me to abuse him so.  
  
*** "I never cheat... I practice the art of Gamesmanship- the art of winning games without actually cheating." The Forbidden Game Vol.II: The Chase, L.J. Smith ***  
  
"Crabbe, put back the ring." Draco glared at the fat boy across from him. "Didn't think I would see you, did you? Well I did and it isn't your turn. Just for that, you have to miss your next turn." Crabbe made a sour face and put the blue ring back into the round container.  
  
"My turn! My turn!" Goyle bounced happily up and down in his seat. He looked carefully at Draco and the blond boy nodded at him. He flicked the spinner with his first finger. "No! Not the black ring!" Draco laughed heartily as Goyle slipped the black ring onto the tip of his pudgy finger.  
  
"That will teach the two of you to think you can beat me!" Draco spun the spinner and plucked the crown off of Crabbe's head. "A ring and an earring and I win boys! You can't beat a Malfoy! Especially when it's his game!" Draco laughed and the two other boys hid anger behind stupid expressions. Crabbe reached for the spinner and Draco slapped his hand. "Tsk, tsk. What did I tell you? For cheating you have to miss this turn." Those cool gray eyes watched as Gregory Goyle tentively reached for the spinner.  
  
"Come on, come on..." Goyle was muttering under his breath. "Yes!" His thick fist flew up into the air in a sign of triumph. He shed the black ring back into the container with a grin on his face. Draco had a pensive look on his face, at least as pensive as a five year old could look.  
  
Draco turned the arrow and frowned. "Ugh!" He placed an earring into the holder and reached to swat Goyle, who was nearest. "This is all your fault! I was winning!" Goyle fought the urge to hit back. He had learned from his father that it was not wise to cross the Malfoy's.  
  
Crabbe hesitantly reached for the spinned and flicked the arrow when Draco did not slap his hand away. He gave a small smile and picked up the blue ring, placing it carefully on his finger. While he did enjoy the fact that he now had more pieces than Draco, he knew it wasn't in his best intrest to brag about it.  
  
Goyle, realizing it was his turn, spun the spinner, and laughed aloud. "Haha! I win Draco! Give me the crown!" The blond boy stared at the fat boy holding out his hand expectantly.  
  
"Muuuummmmmmmyyyyyy!!"  
  
***  
  
Ron was on the floor in peels of laughter. Hermione looked as if someone had just made her Head Girl. Ginny and Harry were clutching one another's shoulders, trying not to collapse.  
  
"And Draco has never let them forget it," George said seriously.  
  
"Rumor has it that he still makes them play in the dungeons sometimes, just to prove he's better at it than them." Fred nodded.  
  
"There is," Harry hiccoughed, "no possible way," more laughter, "that is true." He finally slipped to the ground, banging his fist on the common room hearth.  
  
"Oh, but it is! It's been circulating the rumor mills all year, so Fred and I went to see if it was true." George smiled happily.  
  
"And we saw them!" Fred announced. "Malfoy won, made Crabbe and Goyle sing a fantastic little song about him being a, "pretty, pretty princess" who wore, "robes of silver and gold". We were nearly caught, we were laughing so hard."  
  
Ginny burst into giggles again. "Can you picture it? Draco in a crown? Did you get a picture? Please tell me you did." Both twins shook their heads. "Too bad, I would have paid a fair amount of sickles for it."  
  
Ron was still lying on his back on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
Author's Note: I am in no way insinuating that Draco is gay, just a little crazy. My sister would kill me if I said Draco was gay. Besides, it's not J.K. Rowlings style, nor is it mine. But hey, if your father was Lucius, wouldn't you be a little nuts? 


End file.
